User blog:Clubdcfdtl/Guidelines for creating a Treasure page
Below are some quick guides on creating a page about Treasures. This guidelines is not a rule that I personally create, but it was inherited from user to user, further developments have been much improving the standard of an article. As future adjustments are allowed, these guidelines are not final but contributors are advised to keep following it. A blank template (a source code) is supplied at the bottom of the blog post so you can copy and paste easily when a new treasure is released. TreasureInfobox Infobox are helpful and vital as it holds the place for important statistics about the treasure. You need to before you can create the infobox with TreasureInfobox template. TreasureInfobox consists of: Title - Fill with the treasure name. Please format the spelling to follow the Treasure Book. Almond Chocolate Chip Hammer Chocolate Hammer Image - Fill with the treasure's image and file format. You can upload an image here and do your best. When uploading, make sure that the treasure's name is easy to recognize. Do not use random letters and numbers. Almond Chocolate Chip Hammer.png Screenshot_2015_12_31.jpg Release Date - The release date should be a full date. If you don't know when the treasures is released, just leave it blank. 31 December 2015 December 31, 2015 31-12-15 Dec 31, '15 Equipped Effect - Treasure's skill when you open a chest and you will get new Treasure. Here's example: If you get a new treasure, don't just tap it. Screenshot or write Treasure Equipped Efect on your paper like this. "Extra point for destroying obstacles." Unlock Goal - is the requirement you need to pass before you can open the treasure from chest. Please fill exactly as seen in Treasure Shop, even when it has incorrect spelling/grammar and unclear information. You can explain the mistake later in Strategy or Trivia. If treasure is acquired from the Land, the unlock goal should be the link to the land page and brief details of unlocking the cookie. Reach Level 26 Reach Land 3 Reach Land 3 and Level 26 Article Body The main paragraph consists of: Overview - You can summary the treasure's history, skill effect, or other content related to the treasure here, just like what you see in Wikipedia. A good overview will be around 2-3 paragraphs long. Don't forget start the article with the cookie's name in bold. Also, bold any aliases (such as former name, informal name, etc). Skill - Fill the equipped effect exactly as stated in Treasure Book, even when it has incorrect spelling/grammar and unclear information. You can explain the mistake later in the introductory paragraph or trivia. Example: Generates Jelly Flowers. Upgrades increases the chances of generating Jelly Flowers. Description - Fill this section with the in-game description of the treasure you can find by tapping the treasure in the Treasure Book. Don't forget to make the description in italic. Statistics - You don't have to worry about how to design table, for the convenience just copy and paste the source code below. You just need to fill in the "Skill effect" part of our statistics table. |- |Level 2 (Level) |5000 Extra destruction points (Skill effect) | 80,000 (Upgrade Cost) |2 (Number of treasures required) Updates - This section is made to log all the changes regarding the treasure's power or ability, and if significant, general responses from the game developer and/or players. Please emphasize on the difference before and after, so readers can determine how significant the update was. This is an example: *21 December 2016 (1.49) ( Full date and Version) **Destruction points have been increased by 500. Article Bottom Trivia - This section is optional. You can fill this section with any interesting or amusing facts about the treasure, unrelated to the treasure's performance. Gallery - This section is also optional, and needed when you're about to include a related image supporting the article. The guide for creating a Gallery is . Category - Category helps managing articles and searching related items easier. There are many ways you can create a category. However, if you're in source editor, for editing convenience please put the category tag at the bottom of an article. References - You can make a footnote or inserting a citation source, and showing them up at the bottom of the article. Click here for the . Blank Template ''' is.... Skill Description ' Statistics Updates *Full Date **Before and After Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 Gallery Footnotes Category:Blog posts